The NCI microscopy core is used consistently by a wide range of NCI researchers with 126 users from over 30 labs so far in 2019 (Jan to July 2019). Forty-three of these were new users that required extensive instrument and image analysis training and supervision. Among the techniques now in use within our CCR microscopy core are methods to visualize live cells in three dimensions over time, including the tracking of cell motion in three-dimensions, in vivo imaging of differentiated induced pluripotent stem cells in 3D spheroids, spontaneous fusion and asymmetric division of cancer stem cells, super-resolution imaging of chromatin modifications in metastatic tumor cells, monitoring protein dynamics in sub-cellular macromolecular structures using FRAP, and multi-position time lapse imaging of live iPS cells with induced gene expression upon cell differentiation. A newly acquired Zeiss Z.1 lightsheet microscope has been used to study tumor cell invasion in live zebrafish, cellular differentiation and organization in developing iPSC organoids, and tumor architecture in cleared mice brains. The number of projects supported represents the diversity of cancer research pursued by CCR investigators.